


The Fisher King (remix)

by CheckersPalace



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Characters are listed in order of appearance, Diapers, Episode Remix, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Team as Family, Tickle Fights, pull-ups, the fisher king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersPalace/pseuds/CheckersPalace
Summary: In an alternate universe of Caregivers and Littles, Spencer Reid isn't with the FBI because of their strict no-Littles policy. However, as the Fisher King draws the BAU into his game, Caregiver!Aaron Hotchner fears for his Little's life when Spencer receives a package from Bennington Sanitarium...aka Spencer is a Little and Hotch is his Daddy... nothing new, right?





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be primarily told from Hotch's or Reid’s POV as most changes from The Fisher King episode is due to Reid’s status as a Little. Also note: As it’s a Littles/Caregiver’s AU, the FBI has a strict policy about Littles so Reid isn’t a member of the BAU- more will be explained later~

The thing with working for the FBI, was that all vacation days, time-offs, and even in some cases, sick days had to be thoroughly planned out. Being the best of the best from the BAU division meant that even in their days off, their team had every chance of being called into the field like it was any normal day.

Which was why SSA Aaron Hotchner strategically organized two weeks worth of vacation time for his team. With the four out of six members out for the count, it meant that the likelihood of being called in decreased substantially.

It was the last day of work before their scheduled vacation began and Hotch was getting some of his mid-morning tea. Morgan and Elle were already at the station, grinning from ear to ear.

Hotch caught the tail-end of their conversation.

“-otherwise you know they’d find a reason to bring us back up in here.” Hotch had to resist a smirk. He was _very_ pleased with himself for managing to get time in and was glad to see his team recognizing it.

“Why?” Elle asked. “They’ve got other teams.”

“You can go on believing that if you want to, but I am not answering my cell phone,” Morgan laughed, then spotted him. “Hey Hotch. Last chance! I can get my man to swing you a hotel room for practically nothing…”

Morgan had been boasting about his friend’s resort in Jamaica for ages. He invited everyone on the team but only Elle accepted. Morgan was rather persistent in getting Hotch to join them because he knew that their boss wasn’t connected to his immediate family.

“No,” their excitement was contagious, “I’m actually headed to Las Vegas tonight.” This was the first time Hotch told any of them what he was planning.

Predictably, Morgan latched onto it. “Las Vegas, huh?” His voice held a note of challenge to it.

Hotch hummed, hiding his mirth behind a sip of tea.

“I’ll be lost in a cabin in the woods for the next two weeks,” Jason called as he passed by. “Do not call me for anything. Have a great time.”

Jason cast a significant look at Hotch before frowning as he turned, “Seriously, don’t call.”

“Don’t worry,” Elle and Morgan glanced at each other in amusement and Hotch chose that moment to step away.

“My flight is tonight so I’ll be wrapping up in a bit. Have fun in Jamaica!” Hotch was already halfway to his office. Behind him, he could hear Morgan grumbling.

Hotch smirked.

 

Spencer was nervous at the thought of going to Las Vegas to see his mother once again. He’d kept her informed of his life in his daily letters but he hasn’t actually seen her in almost two years. It was Aaron who suggested going together.

He had, of course, initially said no. Spencer’s reasoning being that Aaron had odd hours and could be summoned halfway across the country at any moment’s notice. Aaron conceded- if barely.

But the profiler found a way- of course he would, Spencer really should have known that. Without telling him, Aaron had been planning fourteen days worth of vacation for nearly a year (ten months, two weeks, six days, and fourteen hours). And because Aaron’s family was refusing contact with him, that left Spencer’s.

_“Baby,” Aaron spoke softly into his ear one. “I have something I need to tell you.”_

_The genius turned from his ‘little spoon’ position to face his lover. He didn’t speak, but he didn’t have to._

_“I have two weeks off from work next month…” Spencer lifted both brows in surprise. “And I know you haven’t seen your mom in two years.”_

_“No,” Spencer replied immediately. He tried to tug away from Aaron but his lover still had a hold on him. “Aaron, no.”_

_“Spence, please,” Aaron begged. “You and I both know why you haven’t gone to see your mom. This way you won’t have to be alone, baby.”_

_Spencer bit his lip._

God. After almost two years of just small gifts via mail and letters written everyday, Spencer was going to see his mother once again. The same mother he had locked away four and a half years ago.

Why did he agree to this?

Spencer sat down on their shared bed and stared down at the suitcase in consternation. It’s been so long since he even left Quantico that he didn’t even know what to pack anymore. Would he need shirts and pants for every day that he was there? Was it better to be a minimalist or to be prepared for all situations?

Spencer snorted. He knew what Aaron would say.

With a groan, Spencer decided to leave the packing to Aaron. It was pointless, anyway to try and pack when he knew that Aaron would repack everything to ensure they had _everything_. Might as well save attempting to be an independent adult when he knew he’d fail at it anyway.

Pessimistic thoughts in mind, Spencer decided that he should be useful and write another article under yet another pseudonym.

This is where Aaron found his lover two hours later. He couldn’t help but smile softly at the sight.

It was obvious that Spencer was working on yet another paper with his Dell open but dark in front of him. His long, shoulder-length hair lay messily across his face in his awkward position of sleep. It was mid-day, which is when Spencer usually napped. Apollo, Spencer’s white and cream cat, was nestled against his side.

Aaron stepped up after setting his things by the door and carefully tucked Spencer’s hair behind his ear and pulled the glasses from where it was bent. After closing the laptop, Aaron lifted Spencer’s long legs fully onto the couch so he’d be more comfortable. Following that, he adjusted Spencer’s head so his neck wouldn’t ache later.

“Sorry, buddy,” Aaron told a sleeping Apollo as he grabbed the afghan for moments like this and wrapped it around the young man. The movement startled Apollo and he batted at Aaron’s hand before leaping off the couch. Aaron ignored the cat and tucked the afghan into his lover’s sleeping form before kissing his forehead.

“I love you, Sweetheart,” Aaron murmured against his hair. Spencer sighed contentedly in slumber.

Aaron couldn’t resist another fond grin. With a shake of his head, he walked into their bedroom to see where Spencer left off in packing. Glancing around, he concluded that it wasn’t much, but Aaron was half-expecting that. After rummaging through the suitcase, it soon became evident that Spencer’s attempt was perfunctory at best.

At worst… well, Aaron considered himself fortunate that Spencer at least appeared to acknowledge that he needed to pack for both head spaces. Although the Little side seemed to have been literally thrown in- almost in disgust. No, not almost. _In_ disgust.

Aaron knew that Spencer blamed all the failings in his life on his Little side but it hurt to see so blatantly projected. Although, Aaron could hardly blame him.

Sighing, Aaron began the process of repacking- for the three of them.

 

It was the feeling of _wet_ that awoke Spencer. He sat up in confusion as his body informed his mind in rapid fire succession of his surroundings.

The shift in daylight indicated that at least two hours had passed. He wasn’t in this position when he fell asleep so Aaron was home. The soft, homely colored afghan- a gift from Jason- was tucked around him. And at last, his sweats clung uncomfortably to his nether regions.

Which meant-

Spencer didn’t mean to but he couldn’t help it. His eyes immediately filled with tears and his thoughts shifted from Aaron to Daddy.

“Spence,” _Daddy_ , “I’m here, Sweetheart. I’m here.”

Suddenly, large, familiar hands appeared and wrapped around his sides, under his armpits. He was unceremoniously lifted from his spot on the couch into his Daddy’s lap. Spencer whimpered louder and buried his face into Daddy’s neck.

“Shh,” Daddy soothed. “You’re okay, honey. I’m here now. It was an accident. I’m not upset. You’re okay.”

Spencer sobbed in response. He was a _big_ boy- not a baby! He hadn’t had an accident in nearly six months!

“Sweetheart, you’re okay,” Daddy murmured. “You’ve been stressed lately. Accidents occur more frequently when you’re stressed. It’s okay. Look, Honey-Bee, Apollo’s worried about you.”

_Honey-Bee_. Daddy only called him that on special occasions. Sniffling, Spencer rubbed one eye and cuddled further into Daddy’s chest. He eyed the cat who was beside them on the couch and scratched his head reassuringly. That done, Spencer pressed his ear against Daddy’s soft sweater ( _Daddy had been home awhile_ , his brain supplied) and was delighted to find Daddy’s voice sounded growl-y.

Spencer giggled at the thought.

Daddy growled again and Spencer grew more thrilled.

“Lion,” he muttered.

“Lion?” Daddy asked, less growl-y. Spencer frowned a little and pressed his ear harder into his chest. In response to his actions, Daddy chuckled and this time it sounded even more like a growl.

“You sound like a lion,” Spencer informed him.

“Oh really?” Daddy laughed. “Well, this lion likes honey very, very much…” That was all the warning Spencer had before Daddy’s fingers began digging into his sides. Spencer squeaked in surprise before giggling and struggling to get away. Apollo _mrrowed_ his annoyance and leapt away.

“N-no!” Spencer stuttered in laughter. “D-daddy-y, sto-o-op!” But Daddy didn’t. Instead, he tackled his tummy and suddenly Spencer couldn’t form words anymore.

Spencer was lost in a world of euphoria as his body responded to the attack in peals of hysterics. It was almost to the point of being unbearable before Daddy stopped. Spencer collapsed into Daddy again and scarcely felt the kiss being pressed against his temple.

“C’mon, Sweetheart,” Daddy said. “Bath time!”

Spencer was still endorphin high from the tickle attack to really protest and too exhausted from the onslaught of so many emotions after his nap to process _why_ he needed the bath. Which, when Spencer reflected upon later, was most definitely Aaron’s intention.

Daddy ran the bath while Spencer sat blearily on the seat of the toilet. While waiting for it to fill, Daddy gently smoothed his fingers through Spencer’s hair. Spencer sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

“We should trim it soon, Spence,” Daddy murmured. They really should. His hair was naturally curly so it didn’t reveal the full length, but when wet, it was getting to the point of being uncomfortable.

As of late, though, Spencer’s mood was… lower than usual. It was an unusual correlation for him and he knew that Aaron picked up on it. When the genius was feeling low, his hair was in a chronic state of unkemptness and he often forgot to trim it like he normally would.

Spencer didn’t want to talk about it, though, so he just grunted in response.

“Alright, honey,” Aar- _Daddy_ conceded. “In you get.” He helped Spencer out of his clothes and held his hand as he stepped into the warm water. “We’ll have to wash you up quick.”

As Spencer fully emerged into the water, he struggled not to acknowledge why that was. When taking baths as Little Spencer, they both liked to take their time. It was an intimate moment between them that they equally enjoyed.

Daddy patted his arm as an indication he wanted him to sit up. Spencer pouted before doing as he was bid. He watched as his Daddy squirt his favorite shampoo ( _lavender velvet_ ) and started to massage it into his long hair. Spencer couldn’t help his pleased smile or the way little noises escaped his throat.

Just as Spencer couldn’t refrain from his pleased sounds, Daddy began to hum softly. It reverberated the air and settled into Spencer’s chest as the last of his tension began to melt away. His Daddy’s humming wasn’t altogether in tune but it was _familiar_.

“Head back,” Daddy instructed. Through half-lidded eyes, Spencer saw his red bath cup dip into the water and tilt into his hair. Daddy did this a few times before squirting conditioner and kneading it in once again. Like usual, as was Spencer’s preference, Daddy let it sit in his hair before grabbing his soft, blue loofah.

After spewing Spencer’s body wash ( _soothing chamomile and honey)_ onto the loofah, Daddy proceeded to gently lather it over his torso, stomach, arms, and back before having him stand to get his rear, front, legs, and feet. Daddy helped him down again and gently washed his face and neck. Then, Daddy poured clean water into his newly conditioned hair.

“Okay, Sweetheart,” Daddy soothed. “Let’s get you dried up and changed, yeah? Then we can get a bite to eat before heading out.”

Spencer’s stomach rolled at the words but he nevertheless agreed. This was happening whether he wanted it to or not.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you read on, my dear readers, you might notice that I am /dousing/ you in little!Spencer. I wanted to establish early on Hotch and Reid’s relationship as caregiver and little… but also, because little!Spencer is really fun to write. Annnd... we all know how the episode ends aka angst galore
> 
> Stage enter: Diana Reid, next chapter~

Spencer, like his mother, wasn’t very fond of flying- though not to the extent as Diana was. It was also a bit of a coin toss, especially since it’s been so long since he’s flown, on if Spencer would be in Little space or not. With it being so crowded, Aaron couldn’t accurately accurately gauge because in or out of his headspace, Spencer would’ve clung to him regardless.

Still, for either possibility, Aaron was prepared.

As they settled into their seats, Aaron pushed Spencer’s Little carry-on into the overhead compartment and Aaron’s own, personal one with unfinished paperwork and Dell, under the seat in front of him. Almost immediately, Spencer pulled a thick volume from his own messenger bag and leaned against the window.

Satisfied, Aaron relaxed into the seat and listened to the sound of other passengers and flight attendants. He paid no mind as Spencer adjusted once again to rest his head against Aaron’s shoulder.

Smiling, Aaron’s mind drifted and he dozed…

 

It was almost instinct when Aaron snapped awake again. He was alerted to his companion as Spencer glanced at him guiltily from where he was unbuckling his belt.

“I need to go potty,” Spencer whispered.

“Do you need me to go with you?” Aaron asked and almost instantly regretted it. He watched as Spencer’s eyebrows furrowed and he stubbornly shook his head.

“Big boy.”

“I know you are,” Aaron assured the Little. “Be quick, Sweetheart.”

Spencer nodded solemnly as he slipped by Aaron. It was Aaron who booked their flight and he made sure to get one that wasn’t filled. Because of his forethought, their entire row was empty and for that, he was grateful.

As Spencer left, Aaron unbuckled his own belt and opened the overhead compartment to pull out Spencer’s Little bag. Digging through, he pulled a pacifier, blanket, and Spencer’s coveted elephant plush. After a little internal debate, he eventually tugged out the green sippy cup.

By the time Spencer returned, Aaron had tucked the cup into the pouch and the elephant and blanket onto Spencer’s seat. Aaron studied Spencer’s expression as he took everything in and noted with relief that Spencer wasn’t upset- which meant that he was Littler than Aaron was expecting.

Spencer slipped past him again and gathered the elephant into his arms. Aaron reached over to help him wrap the purple blanket around his shoulders and let him cuddle into his side once more. Once Spencer was settled, Aaron reached for the flight attendant button and requested both water and apple juice from a middle aged blonde woman.

The blonde, Carol, her nameplate indicated, glanced at Spencer and smiled before nodding at the sippy cup, “Would you like me to…?”

Aaron nodded gratefully, “Please.”

Carol soon appeared again with the sippy cup, water, and two packets of in-flight snacks. Aaron accepted all three and thanked Carol once again before offering the cup to Spencer. Still cuddling his elephant, Spencer took it and sucked on the teat.

Aaron watched Spencer and felt his heart swell twice it’s size.

“Just let me know if you need anything else, sir,” Carol spoke softly, “He’s very cute.”

Aaron couldn’t help but agree.

 

As another two hours passed, Spencer roused from his position and in reminisce of earlier, unbuckled his belt with another guilty look at Aaron. He didn’t comment this time. He only offered to take the pacifier that was nestled in Spencer’s mouth and the Little nodded.

Aaron moved his paperwork from the table and shifted to allow Spencer access towards the isle. With Spencer headed towards the restrooms, Aaron carefully put away his paperwork into his carry-on one again.

That done, Aaron sat and waited for the Little to return again. As minutes passed, Aaron grew more worried. It was highly unlikely that there would be a long line with the current time and Spencer _despised_ the cubicles on planes.

When it soon became apparent that Spencer wouldn’t return anytime soon, Aaron resolved to chase after the genius. Aaron was unbuckling his seatbelt when Carol appeared by his side again, appearing panicked but obviously trying to hide it.

“Um, sir,” Carol began. “Do you have a change of-“ she winced, “of clothes for your young man? I believe he might have had a _small_ accident.”

Immediately, Aaron stood and took out the carry-on. Rather than digging around like before, he took it with him and took note of each occupied and unoccupied stalls. Without hesitation, Aaron stood in front of the unoccupied one and knocked, calling softly. “Spence? Sweetheart? It’s Daddy.”

All Aaron heard was a choked sob. For a moment, Aaron regretted ever suggesting visiting Diana even though Spencer obviously wanted to. His poor boy was so stressed and has been for several weeks now. After hearing another soft whimper, Aaron pushed away his thoughts. There were more important things right now.

“Spence, honey, I’m coming in.” It was a tight squeeze but with Spencer’s slighter build, it was manageable. The image in front of Aaron broke his heart.

Spencer managed to get _mostly_ to the toilet but his front was still wet with urine. Somehow, the bottom of his shirt was wet too. But worse than either of those was Spencer’s distraught expression. The undeniable look of _disgust_ at himself.

“Lovebug…” Aaron couldn’t form the right words. Instead, he offered something much easier. Spencer didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Aaron and begin to sob in earnest. Aaron made soothing noises but wasn’t even paying attention to what he was saying.

They both stood there for several minutes before Spencer’s sobs turned into hiccups as he visibly pulled himself together. Aaron wished it weren’t necessary, but the overhead speaker informed them that the flight attendants were preparing for arrival.

“Okay, Spence,” Aaron gently said. “Arms up.”

Soon enough Spencer was standing naked with just his mismatched socks for cover. Spencer shivered and Aaron quickly wiped the urine away with a few baby wipes. After that, Aaron rummaged through the carry-on to get soft jeans, new t-shirt, and a-

“No,” Spencer said immediately as he eyed the pull-up. But it was useless, and they both knew it. Aaron didn’t comment. He put the wet clothes away in a plastic bag and held the pull-up so that Spencer would be able to step into it.

With a whine, Spencer did. It hurt to see his face grow resigned and dark. Aaron weaved a hand through Spencer’s hair before holding the jeans in the same manner as the pull-up. Silently, Spencer got changed and didn’t even smile as he saw that Aaron had also brought along his favorite sweater.

“I love you, Sweetheart,” Aaron murmured and kissed his forehead. Spencer leaned into the touch before turning towards the washbasin.

When they were done, Aaron gathered the carry-on and held Spencer’s hand as they hustled towards their seats. Aaron took no mind of the stares but knew Spencer would. He squeezed Spencer’s hand comfortingly and was relieved to feel him squeeze back.

“Hello,” Carol soon appeared beside them. “I brought you this. I hope it helps.” In her hands, was Spencer’s elephant and a lollipop. Belatedly, Aaron remembered that Spencer brought along his plush with him to the restroom but he didn’t see it inside.

“Thank you,” Spencer blushed and accepted both. He glanced shyly at Carol before turning to look out the window. Aaron met Carol’s eye and nodded his heartfelt thanks. Carol simply smiled and moved onto the next isle where she proceeded to ask someone to put their tray table back up.

Aaron held Spencer’s hand, smoothing at his palm with his thumb. It was a long day for the both of them.

 

By the time Spencer and Aaron reached the hotel, it was midnight. Aaron really wasn’t sure when, but some time from their rental car to the hotel, Spencer shifted from Little to Big. He also wasn’t certain if it was forced or if Spencer naturally felt Big again.

Aaron wasn’t going to question his lover, though. He didn’t argue either when Spencer went through luggage and pulled out a pair of boxers.

Instead, Aaron brought out his own pajamas and changed them as he patiently waited his turn in the bathroom.

When Spencer emerged, Aaron offered him a kiss as he passed and Spencer accepted it before nudging him away.

“I called the hospital yesterday,” Spencer informed him. “They’re expecting us in the morning.”

Aaron glowed with pride for his lover and kissed him again. Spencer just rolled his eyes, though his cheeks tinged pink.

“Go on,” Spencer muttered. “Your breath stinks.”

Aaron laughed in response but nevertheless gave the genius the reprieve he so clearly wanted. Fifteen minutes later, Aaron was out of the bathroom and Spencer was already in bed. Aaron turned off the lights and nestled in behind his lover.

“I love you,” he whispered and kissed Spencer’s neck.

“Je t’aime.” Aaron smiled and sleep overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please suspend all disbelief that Hotch and Reid could both fit into a commercial jet’s restroom and that they could do all the things needed inside :)
> 
> PS I'm stuck! SO stuck! I have no idea where I'm taking this story and someone to bounce ideas off of would be appreciated. Just DM me on tumblr or leave a comment or /something/ if you'd like to help! My tumblr is the same name as here :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fisher king case doesn’t /officially/ begin until chapter five, so, have more fluff (and Angst) before the madness starts

“Dr Reid,” said a familiar voice. “I heard a rumor you were here.”

Spencer glanced back and felt his mouth twitch in an attempt of a smile, “Dr Jesson, this is my partner, Aaron Hotchner. Aaron, my mother’s primary, Amelia Jesson.”

He paid neither persons any mind as they shook hands and greeted each other. Instead, Spencer watched with trepidation, and growing panic, at his mother- who was staring outside a window, her hand caressing a book. Silence grew as they both waited for him to do or say something.

“How’s she doing?” Spencer asked, still not looking at either of them. He felt Aaron’s calming hand rest against the small of his back and he leaned gratefully into it.

“Schizophrenia is a lifetime illness,” Dr Jesson responded carefully. “The meds stabilize the worst of her symptoms, but she still has bad days.” She cleared her throat before continuing on. “What makes her most happy are her journals and… your daily letters. She is exceptionally proud of you.”

Spencer couldn’t help but start at that. “She is?” he asked doubtfully. That couldn’t be true. Or rather, if they knew the truth, his mother would be more ashamed than proud.

“Talks about you all the time, to anyone who will listen- staff, other patients…” Dr Jesson paused. “Her journals are filled with your cases. She speaks highly of both of you, though she has yet to meet you, Agent Hotchner. Calls them your adventures.”

Spencer couldn’t help the way his throat seemed to concave. He coughed and managed to speak, “Mom’s of the belief that you can find adventure all around you if you just look. That’s what happens when you’re a professor of fifteenth century literature.”

The hand against his back rubbed soothing circles though this time it felt like grating cheese.

“She’s going to be so excited that you were finally able to get here in person!” Dr Jesson enthused. And Spencer…

He couldn’t do it.

“Uh, maybe it’s better if I just let her rest today,” Spencer said vaguely as reality seemed to seep away. He ignored her question and barged on, “Yeah. I’ll come back tomorrow. Can you give this to her? It’s Margery Kempe, her favorite.”

Without adieu, Spencer shoved the brown package in her general direction before scurrying away. His eyes filling with tears and he couldn’t seem to stop them.

Spencer didn’t really remember anything after that.

 

Aaron thanked Dr Jesson profusely before going after Spencer. God, this was a disaster.

“Spencer,” Aaron called to his lover. “Baby, wait.” But as he reached him, in the hospital parking lot, he couldn’t help but grimace at the teary, vacant look on Spencer’s face. “Shit.”

Aaron wrapped an arm around the genius’ narrow shoulders before slowly leading them towards their rental car. He didn’t say a word as the tears continued, only guiding him into the passenger seat and strapping his belt in for him. He started the car and turned the music and bass up.

Whether Spencer realized it or not, vibrations seemed to soothe his subconscious. It was probably why Spencer liked his humming so much despite sounding terrible.

It was quiet as Aaron drove back to their hotel. He periodically cast concerned looks at his lover but was completely aware that Spencer couldn’t respond to words.

Instead, Aaron projected his love through touch. He linked their hands together and played a simple beat into his palm. That would have to be enough till they arrived.

When Aaron pulled into their designated parking spot, he gently guided Spencer into the hotel and up the elevator. As he keyed into their room, Aaron sat Spencer down on the bed and kissed his nose.

“Hold on, baby,” as expected, Spencer didn’t respond. With an aching heart, Aaron pulled out his personal cell and dialed the only number he could think of.

“Hello?”

Aaron almost sagged in relief. “Hailey.”

“Aaron?” Hailey asked, sounding concerned. “Hold on. Let me get Thomas.”

Impatiently, Aaron waited for Hailey to get back and watched his lover anxiously. Just as in college, Hailey seemed to be the only one- besides Spencer- who could reason with him. And Aaron trusted her intuition just as much as he trusted Jason’s or Morgan’s.

“Okay, Thomas has Cade,” Hailey was breathless. “Aaron, talk to me, what is it?”

“I think I messed up, Hailey,” Aaron choked out. “I messed up really badly.”

Hailey was quiet for a moment as she processed his words. “Okay,” she said simply. “Tell me what happened.”

“Spencer and I are in Vegas- to visit his mom at the Sanitarium,” Aaron explained. “It’s my fault. Spencer didn’t want to go but, but I thought it might be good for him.”

“His mom didn’t take it so well?” Hailey asked sympathetically.

“Uh, no,” Aaron sighed. “We didn’t even talk to her yet. We spoke to her doctor and she told us how proud Diana was of Spencer…” he hesitated, but only for a moment. “And she also said that Diana spoke about me too. My ‘adventures.’”

“Oh, Aaron,” Hailey sighed. “I get why you’re upset but it doesn’t sound like it’s your fault.”

Aaron made some sort of noise in protest but Hailey spoke right over him. “No, darling, listen to me.” She was firm and he was briefly taken back ten years ago. “It wasn’t your fault. If you want to blame someone, blame our government. It’s because of those bigots who can’t see the _treasure_ that is Dr Spencer Reid. You and I both know that he’d be invaluable to the FBI, even _with_ his Little status. So don’t you go blaming yourself for doing your _job_.”

Hailey was quiet for a moment as she let Aaron take in her words. Her voice grew quieter, “You love Spencer and Spencer loves you. He trusts you to take care of him and to be there for him, you understand me?” Her voice grew hard. “You be there for him, Aaron. That boy is finally warming up to me and I want to get to know the man who captured Aaron Hotchner’s heart.”

Aaron blinked and was surprised to feel tears run down his cheeks. He wiped them away and glanced again at his vacant lover, letting Hailey’s words pour over him. She was right- as always. Aaron loved Spencer and he’d be damned if he let his guilt stop him from being there for him.

“Thank you,” Aaron spoke softly. She’d understand.

“I love you, Aaron Hotchner,” Hailey sounded _proud_. She was ridiculous.

Aaron laughed weakly, “I love you too, Hailey Gibson.”

“Take care of that boy, you hear?” Hailey said in the mom voice he heard her use with her son, Cade. “I’ll talk to you later, Aaron.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said faintly. “Later.”

When Hailey hung up, he collapsed against the wall and took a few, calming breaths. _Okay, think, Hotch._ He thought to himself. _How do I help Spencer?_

It really wasn’t much of a question. Aaron pushed himself from the wall and gently pressed a kiss to Spencer’s temple. He guided him into standing again, but only for a short moment as Aaron helped Spencer get further into the bed. Aaron pulled Spencer into his arms and began singing, off-key to the Beatles.

_When I find myself in times of trouble_ …

 

With the sound of Spencer’s measured breaths, Aaron dug out their old Dell and set out on sending email after email. _Someone_ was bound to hear him!

However, with each response, Aaron grew more and more frustrated. Damn the bureaucracy of the FBI. Damn their elusive responses and protests at the thought of a _Little_ joining the Bureau. Damn the prejudice and explanations of _if the press found out_.

Aaron closed the laptop and gazed at the genius. How could they not see? How could they not see what he saw every day, minute, second?

How could they not see the quiet resilience and strength Spencer held? How could they not see the passion to know, to learn? How could they not see the lost potential to be _even greater_ than they were now?

Aaron glanced at his watch and felt the urge to sigh again. This was definitely going to screw with Spencer’s sleeping schedule. With the time difference from Quantico combined with this early nap, Aaron sent a silent goodbye to their regular sleeping patterns.

Almost as if he could hear Aaron’s thoughts, Spencer’s breathing started to shift. Aaron listened to the sound of a familiar snuffle as Spencer roused himself. There was movement and he could picture it perfectly.

Spencer fisting both eyes as he yawned and took in his surroundings. Aaron wasn’t sure if it was ingrained or self-taught, but Spencer always seemed to just _become_ aware.

“Daddy?” Spencer uttered and just like that, Aaron was crossing the room and gathering the young genius into his arms. He was relieved to note that Spencer wasn’t wet ( _could mean that he’s dehydrated_ , his mind informed him _)_.

With that in mind, Aaron comforted his Little and planned the rest of the day for them. He smiled as Spencer clung to his shirt with his left hand and brought his right one to slip into his mouth. 

When Spencer self-soothed, he didn’t actually suck on his thumb- whether he consciously or sub-consciously did that, Aaron didn’t know- rather, Spencer sucked on his pointer finger’s joint. Aaron never questioned him but he suspected that Spencer perceived thumb-sucking to be too _babyish_.

“C’mon, Sweetheart,” Aaron said. “Let’s get you into more comfortable clothes, okay? Then we’ll see about getting some lunch.”

Spencer hummed in response and lifted his head to look at Aaron blearily. His heart physically ached at the puffiness around Spencer’s eyes. Aaron leaned forward to kiss his baby’s cheek and gently set him on the bed again. Spencer whined at the loss of contact.

Aaron shushed him and set about gathering one of his old, worn shirts and the sweats that Spencer favored in Little space. He eyed the pull-ups before grabbing the lotion and diaper instead. When Aaron turned back towards Spencer, the genius whined.

“Big boy,” Spencer insisted grumpily around his finger.

“I know, honey,” Aaron soothed. “This is just a precaution.” He didn’t mention that Spencer was obviously feeling younger than normal.

Spencer pouted but nevertheless allowed Aaron to push him down against the bed so he was laying down. He watched through half-lidded eyes as Aaron pulled down his khakis and boxers, then spread lotion over his genitals and thighs.

“What do you want for lunch, Sweetheart?” Aaron asked to distract the Little as he pulled the diaper under his buttocks. “Room service or order in?”

Spencer only shrugged and Aaron would’ve been more concerned if the non-responsiveness was part of the norm for Spencer being in a Littler headspace.

“Okay, Spence,” Aaron said as he pulled the sweats up each leg. He helped Spencer sit up and tug the button-up and sweater vest off before putting on Aaron’s old softball tee. “How do you feel about Chinese right now, huh, bud?”

Spencer made a face as Aaron guided an arm through one hole.

He chuckled, “I guess not. What about… Italian?”

This face was considerably less disgusted.

“Italian it is, then!” Aaron exclaimed. He kissed the top of Spencer’s head then went to find a good Italian place in the area. After hanging up, Aaron looked up to find that Spencer was digging through his messenger bag, undoubtably to get a book.

When Spencer emerged with a sound of triumph, and Aaron smiled to see it was the book that Hailey gifted to Spencer the first time they met.

“Huckleberry Finn, huh?” Aaron smiled. Spencer grinned and made a running leap towards the couch, courtesy of his long legs, and flopped on with an _oof_. He turned towards Aaron and expectantly patted the seat next to him.

Aaron grinned and did as he was bade. He settled into the couch and let Spencer nestle into his side in his usual position, with his head on Aaron’s chest and tactile hands clutching Aaron’s sweater. The profiler nuzzled his nose into the Littles hair before opening to the cover.

There in a familiar, elegant scrawl were the words:

“ _Spencer, This was my favorite book as a young girl. It’s filled with an adventure that always took my breath away and managed to make the world disappear for just a little while. I hope you find the same comfort in Huck Finn as I have. Sincerely, Hailey xoxo”_  

 

It was almost forty-five minutes later before their food arrived. In that time, Aaron took a reprieve from reading once and got them both some water. The glass and sippy cup sat empty on the coffee table as they both continued on with Huck Finn’s adventures.

When the knock on the door came, Aaron put down the book and looked through the peep-hole to find that a young man with a plastic bag waiting patiently outside. He unbolted the locks, paid and thanked the young man, and began setting the table for he and Spencer to eat.

“Daddy, I’m hungry,” Spencer spoke plainly as he watched Aaron arrange their food on proper plates.

“I know, Sweetheart. It’ll be ready soon,” Aaron soothed. He cut Spencer’s lasagna into bitable pieces then grabbed the sippy cup still on the table and filled that with juice. That done, he encouraged Spencer over and helped him slip a napkin over his shirt.

He sat down next to the boy and watched fondly as Spencer grabbed his fork and happily dug in. Aaron, in a more measured pace, ate his own pasta. The silence was comfortable.

“Can we watch Doctor Who next, Daddy?” Spencer asked and paid no mind as a bit of sauce fell from his fork onto the napkin. Aaron rolled his eyes at the predictability of his Little.

“Sure, Lovebug, if it’s on.” Honey-Bee and Lovebug were Aaron’s rarer nicknames for Spencer and he saw, with happiness, when Spencer flushed.

“It should be on BBC in approximately eighteen point five minutes,” Spencer spoke. “That’s when it switches from romance to sci-fi.”

“Of course, Sweetheart,” Aaron answered fondly. “We can watch Doctor Who.”

Spencer made a delighted noise as more sauce dripped down his chin.

“After we get you cleaned up,” Aaron laughed as Spencer groaned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya’ll ain’t aware the actor for Hotch is named Thomas Gibson… it seems to me that in the show, Hailey and Hotch were written to be soulmates? In a Shakespearean tragic sense, since (spoiler) they split up and Hailey (spoiler) dies. I suppose that this is an alternate way for her to be with Hotch even if she isn’t actually with Hotch.
> 
> Also, fun fact: the actor for Jack is named Cade. So, technically, Jack still exists (or, at least, 1/2 of Jack, since he’s now 1/2 Thomas?)
> 
> And no, in this ‘verse Thomas is not Hotch’s evil twin brother :’D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rating goes up! (it isn’t till the end though so..)

Several hours passed as Spencer and Aaron watched the few Dr Who episodes that was on before it switched to something else. By that time, Spencer could feel the edge of Bigness start to emerge into his consciousness.

“Spencer,” Aaron spoke softly, his voice knowing. With that, Spencer gave up all half-hearted pretenses that he was still in Little space.

“Aaron.”

“We need to talk…” Aaron started but Spencer was already untangling himself from his lover, ignoring his protests. “Spencer,” Aaron said firmly, his hand resting on Spencer’s bicep.

Spencer sighed before glancing at Aaron, “I’m not having an adult conversation in a _diaper_.”

Aaron conceded with a sharp look but sat up and stretched. Spencer was aware of his partner watching as he grabbed a pair of boxers and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Groaning, Spencer collapsed against the door and stared at his reflection. The earlier puffiness was gone but his skin was still splotchy red from his intense crying earlier. Spencer winced and glared at himself.

“You can’t even visit your own _mother_ without breaking down,” Spencer muttered. “It’s no wonder you were denied being an FBI agent.”

He shook his head at himself before stripping down and hopping into the shower. Great, he also forgot his usual bathroom supplies… Spencer scowled at the _complimentary_ tiny bottles of shampoo and conditioner and the bar of soap that would no doubt make his skin itch.

“Spencer,” Aaron called, “I have a change of clothes and your bath bag. I’m coming in, okay?”

Spencer didn’t bother answering. He listened over the sound of the water as Aaron slipped in and set the afore mentioned things on the counter. Spencer muttered his thanks and listened as the door shut again before reaching out to grab his waterproof bath bag.

Inside, was his travel sized bottles of shampoo/conditioner and his preferred, soothing body wash. Also in lieu of his usual loofah, was a smaller, but equally as soft wash rag. He couldn’t help but soften at Aaron’s careful planning.

Twenty minutes later, Spencer was done and rubbing himself down with the provided hotel towels (they were rough against his skin and he winced at the feeling.) Still slightly damp, Spencer changed into the clothes that Aaron brought in.

Space pajama bottoms and NASA shirt- which was what he usually wore to bed. Then, Spencer toweled his hair into half dryness before stepping out.

Aaron was sitting at the desk with their Dell opened in front of him. His brows were furrowed in what Spencer associated with his work look and was glowering at the screen in front of him. Aaron paid Spencer no mind as he typed so Spencer pulled on one of Aaron’s sweaters before flopping down on the couch.

Spencer decided that Aaron was probably going to be at it awhile so he pulled out the book that he was working on in the plane. It was only five minutes later, when he was done though, and Aaron didn’t seem like he was stopping anytime soon (despite _he_ being the one who wanted to talk). Feeling ignored, Spencer tossed the book onto the coffee table and watched with morbid satisfaction that the noise startled Aaron. His lover looked up to stare at Spencer, frowning.

When Spencer only frowned back, Aaron sighed before closing the laptop. He wandered over and sat beside Spencer, the frown still marring his face.

“Spencer,” Aaron started, his serious eyes gazing into Spencer’s own. “You want to be in the BAU.”

Spencer diverted his eyes and let his wet hair cover the side of his face as he told his partner, “Yes.”

“Why?” Aaron asked simply. Spencer spared him a surprised glance. Nothing about how the FBI was only for ‘grown-ups’? Nothing about the dangers of working? For Gods’ sake, Hotch was within the _top tier_ of leadership (as well as _Spencer’s_ Caregiver), so why wasn’t he more upset?

(A small part of Spencer was relieved his secret was still secret.)

But Aaron only gazed steadily back at Spencer with a look full of support and love. Aaron wasn’t judging him.

Spencer had to clear his throat three times before he could even managed to form any sentences. “Because… Because it’s what I wanted, what I always wanted. Ever since Jason lectured at Vegas about profiling and UNSUBs. Ever since he approached me, despite not even being a student and made me feel _human_.”

Ever since I was outed as Little at sixteen, and kicked out of Cal-Tech, no one treated me like Jason did. Like, like, I could _do things_ with my life. Not just be a Little who depended on someone like I was some useless kid.” Spencer turned pained eyes at Aaron, and saw Aaron’s own anger and grief. “I guess I wanted what Jason was offering and I was _crushed_ when the Bureau denied me solely because of my Little status. They didn’t see _me_.”

“Jason fought for you,” Aaron whispered. “He fought for you so hard. He believed in you so much and,” he laughed wetly. “And I remember he called me one night, about a boy genius he met and the bullshit politics surrounding the FBI.”

Spencer looked at Aaron in surprise. He’s never heard this before…

“It was because of Jason that made me want to seek you out,” Aaron confessed as he looked away awkwardly. “I knew I had to meet the man that _Jason Gideon_ spoke so highly of and influenced him coming back. I’m only sorry that I hadn’t fought for you just as hard after meeting you…”

Spencer couldn’t help but thinking back all that time ago. He remembered it like it was yesterday and it might as have been with his eidetic memory…

 _Since being kicked out of a local college (_ again _, his treacherous mind supplied), Spencer was spending more and more time inside the public library. He was already half-way through all the books they had when he overheard a conversation a short distance away._

_“Hi, uh, ma’m? I’m looking for Empty Planet by Ursula Kent. Do you know where it is?” a deep, resonating voice inquired._

_“I’m sorry, sir, but I don’t know off the top of my head. If you go to the front desk or type it in the search engine in the computers, you’ll be able to find it.” That was Agatha, she was new- otherwise she would’ve directed the man to Spencer, as Vicky tended to do._

_“Thanks anyway.” The man turned away and Spencer saw his face…_

_The man was classically handsome. He was obviously an alpha male with the way he carried himself but there was a strange gentleness to his dark eyes. If one looked past the stern exterior that was._

_Spencer swallowed. He’d never been so attracted to someone so quickly before. As was with most situations, Spencer’s brain to mouth filter seemed to disappear completely._

_“Uh, excuse me,” Spencer stood up from the desk he was at. He, Spencer Reid, actually left his work_ unattended _just so he could approach this person._

_“Yes?” The man turned around and they met eyes. Spencer shuddered. “What is it?”_

_“I know where the book you’re looking for is-” Spencer trailed off as he felt his face warming. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to butt in on your conversation…”_

_The man looked relieved, “It’s no problem. I’m not very good on computers, so I’m glad you butt in.” His eyes widened but he didn’t correct himself._

_Spencer couldn’t help but giggle. “Good to know. Here, it’s this way,” he waved a hand at his companion indicating that he should follow him._

_“My name is Aaron Hotchner, by the way,” the man- Aaron introduced himself._

_“Dr Spencer Reid.”_

Spencer was taken out of his reverie by a gentle hand on his arm. He blinked and noticed that Aaron was looking worried. Spencer smiled reassuringly.

“So, in the library…” Spencer trailed off, prompting Aaron to blush.

“I was looking for you,” Aaron mumbled as he started rubbing his thumb against Spencer’s arm. “I wanted to meet you.”

Spencer smiled. “I’m glad.”

Aaron’s expression brightened as he shifted closer. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Spencer was still laughing when Aaron crushed their mouthes together. He couldn’t help but moan when the hand against his arm trailed up suggestively underneath his shirt. He shivered as the hand drummed against his stomach playfully before reaching to tweak his nipple.

“Aaron,” Spencer panted. “Aaron, please.”

Aaron chuckled against his lips before moving and before Spencer could protest the loss, he moved to mouth against Spencer’s neck and jaw line. Aaron gently nipped at his pulse point and Spencer’s breath hitched. All heat seemed to flow right to his groin.

He searched desperately to find where he wanted to place his hands and settled them into Aaron’s dark hair. He combed through it and was pleased to hear Aaron groan a little.

“Baby?” Aaron said hoarsely. “Baby, what do you want?”

In the beginning of their relationship, Spencer protested hotly at Aaron calling him ‘baby’, _especially_ in bed. But as time progressed, Spencer learned that it was his lover’s own term of endearment, another form of ‘I love you’.

“I want you to,” Spencer never failed to stumble at these words. “To fuck me. Aaron, please.”

Aaron moaned and nodded against his neck. He pulled back and eyed his younger companion, the lighting just right to capture the brown in his eyes- and God, his pupil’s were dilated.

“Be right back, baby,” Aaron promised and gave Spencer one last kiss. Spencer lied back into the couch, not really bothering to move. He knew that Aaron liked to undress him himself.

When Aaron came back, he was dressed only in his boxers, which were tented with arousal. Spencer watched his lover appreciatively. He wasn’t the biggest of men- Aaron was in fact shorter than Spencer was but he was still lean with muscle and had _abs_. Spencer, personally, didn’t have them but he was a sucker for Aaron’s.

“Like what you see?” Aaron teased as he sauntered over, bottle of lubrication in hand. He smiled and his cheeks dimpled and Spencer’s heart _melted_.

“I do, actually,” Spencer said, meeting Aaron’s eyes.

Aaron didn’t respond. Instead he nudged Spencer’s knees apart and settled into the nook created between them. He leaned forward and once again captured the younger man’s lip into a passioned kiss. Spencer reciprocated eagerly.

Spencer felt Aaron’s hands smooth up underneath the shirt again so he lifted both his arms over his head to link there. Aaron hummed appreciatively and leaned back to slowly help Spencer out of the sweater and NASA shirt.

Once the front half of Spencer’s body was bare, Aaron’s hands ghosted across his arms and chest. Spencer leaned his head back to bare his throat in an open invitation.

“I love you,” Aaron whispered over and over as he peppered kisses into his neck.

Occasionally, during such intimate moments shared between them, Spencer seemed to lost his vocal abilities and whimpered in response. Still mouthing at his neck, Aaron began to untie the strings of his sleep pants to slowly begin to tug them down, along with his boxers. Spencer lifted his hips to assist as Aaron plucked them fully away.

Spencer, panting and flushed, moaned wantonly as Aaron began to jerk him off. Aaron’s hand, which were calloused from his work, felt _heavenly_ against him.

“God, baby, you sound so good,” Aaron moaned. With the hand not rubbing Spencer, he opened the lube bottle with a _click_ and Spencer groaned to feel Aaron’s finger, slick with lube, begin to prod at his hole.

After the initial burn, Spencer couldn’t seem to control the noise escaping him, as the feeling of being _filled_ engulfed him. He didn’t have to tell Aaron to stop jerking him off, lest he come prematurely- the profiler just _knew_.

“Okay, baby, I think you’re ready…” Aaron gasped as he lifted one of Spencer’s legs over his shoulder and gently took the other to wrap around his waist. Spencer nodded frantically.

“I’m ready, Aaron,” Spencer whimpered. “Please…”

Spencer wrapped both arms around his lover’s neck and panted as he felt the tip of Aaron start to breach his hole. Spencer whined as Aaron pushed in further until he was fully sheathed inside of him. Aaron waited for Spencer to adjust around the new girth before starting to thrust in and out.

“Baby, you feel so good,” Aaron groaned. “So good.”

“Aaron harder,” Spencer whined and groaned as Aaron did as he was told. Suddenly, with a change in angle, Spencer felt a burst of pleasure as it travelled through his body. “Again, Aaron, again!”

Spencer cried out as the pleasure grew and grew, until he was lost in it. He felt lips press against the corner of his mouth but he paid no mind. It felt like ages, but must’ve only been minutes before Spencer wailed, “I’m going to- I’m going to come!”

“Come for me, baby,” Aaron gasped as his own thrusts started to stutter. With a cry, Spencer came, his semen coating both their bellies. Aaron grunted, “Almost, there!”

Spencer roused at his words and clenched the muscles around his ass, trying to milk the climax out of Aaron. With a hoarse shout, Aaron came inside Spencer and collapsed carefully. His forearms were supporting his weight as both men caught their breaths.

When Aaron gained enough energy, he pulled out with a wince, mindful of how sensitive Spencer was. Spencer opened his eyes and watched as Aaron pull away to head towards the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later with a damp washcloth.

With gentle touches, Aaron carefully cleaned away the semen on both their chests and around Spencer’s hole. Aaron gave his lover one last kiss as he tossed the washcloth onto the coffee table and collapsed next to Spencer before pulling the younger man onto his chest.

Spencer blinked blearily and smiled as Aaron began to card his fingers through his hair. He cuddled in closer to Aaron and pressed his nose into his neck.

“Je t’aime,” the words were spoken softly.

“I love you too, baby.”

 

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Aaron woke with a start and frowned in confusion. He glanced down at his companion and noted that Spencer was still sleeping. Not wanting to perturb his lover, Aaron reached over to the offending object and answered.

“Hotchner.”

“Agent Hotchner.” Aaron frowned. “Don’t waste time on the first victims, they were unrepentant bad men. She’s the important one. Remember, everything starts at the beginning.”

“Who is this?” Aaron asked.

“There won’t be much time. The youngest holds the key. You must help him save her.”

The line clicked. The man was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing smut, so… uh. ((i forgot the male anatomy until 1/2 way through their lovemaking… aka i forgot dicks existed and hurried to add /after/ when i remembered??? aughhhh))
> 
> Anyywayyy. The Fisher King case /officially/ begins next chapter!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (late update bc I was watching a dog)

“It might be nothing,” Aaron argued as he paced in the living room. As much as he didn’t want to disturb his lover, Spencer awoke when Aaron tried to get up.

“You don’t know that,” Spencer answered from his position, still on the couch. “Call someone. I don’t care who. That phone call wasn’t normal, Aaron.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Aaron snapped. He instantly regretted it when Spencer visibly shut down. His face hardened and his body closed off. Aaron stopped and started to move towards the genius, but Spencer stepped away.

“Of course you do,” Spencer answered. “You’re the profiler.”

Hurt evident in the shape of his shoulders, Spencer walked quickly to the bathroom and shut the door.

“Fuck,” Aaron cursed as he continued to pace. He glanced at his watch and swore again. It was only ten pm but that damned phone call guaranteed that he wouldn’t get any sleep. His mind raced as he struggled to profile the man behind the phone and how to reconcile with Spencer.

Aaron jumped as his phone rang again. He scowled and tensed when he saw it was Morgan who was calling. Morgan wouldn’t call for anything short of an emergency.

Something was wrong.

“Hotchner,” Aaron answered immediately.

“Hotch!” Morgan exclaimed, sounding relieved.

“What is it?” Aaron asked, feeling the mask of Agent Hotchner begin to slip over him. “What’s wrong?”

“Elle was arrested for murder,” Morgan explained shortly.

“In Jamaica?” Something was definitely wrong. He wiped a hand over his face. “Okay, uh, call JJ. She’ll arrange some Bureau lawyers and a crime scene unit to be sent towards you.”

“Will do.” Morgan hesitated, “Hotch, I’m sorry but I think you need to come in.”

Hotch sighed, “I know.” And he _did_. Just… Spencer was still upset.

“Alright,” Morgan said. “Something funky is going on, Hotch. I don’t like it.”

“Me too,” Hotch answered and hung up. There was nothing else he could do for his subordinate. He rubbed his face and groaned. This was a disaster.

It spoke of how distraught Hotch was that he didn’t hear the toilet flush nor the door open as Spencer padded out. He startled at the feel of arms snaking around his middle. Hotch could feel himself softening.

“Go,” Spencer mumbled. “We’ll talk later, Aaron.”

“Baby,” Aaron began to protest.

“No. This is serious, isn’t it?” Aaron could feel it as Spencer nosed into the crook of his shoulders. “I heard you talking to Morgan.”

With a sigh, Aaron turned so that he and Spencer were face to face. Aaron winced to see that his lover’s eyes were red from unshed tears. Aaron cupped Spencer’s face with his hands and rubbed his cheeks gently. Under his ministrations, Spencer’s eyes fluttered shut.

“I’m sorry, Spence,” Aaron whispered before leaning in to give him a chaste, loving kiss.

“I know,” Spencer replied. “I’m sorry too. Now go.”

Spencer pulled away and hugged himself. He was obviously still upset and unwilling to see his lover leave. Aaron exhaled then straightened up before efficiently putting on his suit as he repacked his things.

“Call me if you need anything,” Hotch said. Then he thought about it. “If you have to, call Jason.”

“I know,” Spencer said, not bothering to argue. “Just be safe, Aaron.”

When Hotch was done, he straightened up as his phone rang again. He glanced at it once, “That’s JJ. She’ll have my flight information and updates on the case.”

“Okay,” Spencer sniffed. Aaron froze at the sound and spun around just in time to see Spencer wiping away tears. “I’m fine. Just go.”

“Baby,” Aaron said, pained. His phone stopped for a few seconds before starting to ring again.

“Aaron, you need to go,” Spencer narrowed his eyes. “Go.”

Aaron hesitated before quickly walking up to the genius and giving him a sweet kiss. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against Spencer’s.

“I love you,” Aaron whispered. Then Hotch turned around and answered JJ. “Hotchner.”

As the door shut behind his lover, Spencer collapsed against the sofa, groaning. He was honestly at a loss of what to do with Aaron gone. Which, when he thought about it, sounded very pathetic. Even in his own head.

“You have an IQ of 187, get a _grip_ ,” Spencer mumbled to himself and sat up. He pushed the knuckles of his hands over his eyes and thought. “Okay, it’s approximately 10:23pm but 12:23am in DC time. Aaron should be at his office by 3:31am, Vegas time. Aaron called the hospital yesterday and they’re expecting us back again, tomorrow afternoon.”

With a sudden feeling of dread, Spencer realized something crucial about this visit. He was now going to have to face his mom alone _and_ his flight back to Quantico was in five days.

“I’m going to die,” Spencer decided as he dropped his hands. “Die very slowly and painfully just like… Romeo and Juliet. Would that make me Romeo? Or Juliet?”

Except that analogy didn’t make sense. God, it was only ten pm and he was already delirious. If they only had some DayQuil, that should knock him out quickly.

And Aaron Hotchner was nothing if not well prepared.

 

When Spencer woke, it was to the sound of a ringing phone. He moaned into the pillow and flapped a hand at Aaron’s general direction. How early was it? His internal clock told him ten am, which was too early to be awake on a _normal day_.

_Ring. Ring._

“Aaron!” Spencer whipped his head up to face his lover… only Aaron wasn’t there. “Right.”

Time to be his own functional adult. Spencer turned towards the direction of the offending object and glared. If only he had superpowers and turn the damn thing off. When the ringing stopped, Spencer collapsed in relief.

_Ring. Ring. Ring_.

“Damnit!” Spencer yelled as he flopped out of bed and stumbled towards his phone. “What is it?”

“Spencer,” Jason’s voice greeted him, sounding amused. “I have a puzzle for you.”

Just like that, all of his previous annoyance seemed to seep away. “What is it?”

“We have a body positioned in the middle of a room and a sword with words etched onto it. We think that if the sunlight hits the sword at a certain time, it will give us another clue,” Jason explained. “The problem is, we don’t know what time it has to be.”

“Alright,” Spencer asked as he bit his lip. He knew Jason would give him more information without prodding.

“On the wall it says ‘here they quest doth truly begin’.” _Medieval English_. “And on the sword, ‘to learn of what should next be done leave the blade ’til the hour be none.’ Any ideas?”

“Three pm,” Spencer responded immediately as he bounced on his toes in excitement. “The days used to be broken up into hourly intervals. The canonical hours of the breviary. Prime: six am. Terce: nine am. Sext: twelve noon. None: three pm and vespers: six pm.”

Jason didn’t hang up and Spencer listened as he walked into a room of arguing people. “Three pm. It’s medieval time- that’s why the language changed. ‘Doth.’”

“Who’s your contact, Gideon?” That was (probably) Elle Greenaway. “I’d like to send him a gift basket.” Spencer grinned, pleased.

“Everything this guy does is a clue,” Spencer recognized Aaron’s voice and his heart grew heavier.

“Okay, but, guys, it’s 12:35. What do we do?” Spencer guessed that was probably Derek Morgan. “Leave the blade in ‘till three pm? What if there isn’t even any sunlight later?”

It was quiet and Spencer physically ached to give them his input. Aaron, of course, seemed to read his mind. “Let’s block the window. Jane, do you have any spotlights in your car?”

Spencer heard Jason tap the speaker and knew that he was going to hang up. As Spencer stood in the middle of the empty hotel room, he couldn’t help but thinking he’d do anything to be in the room with the dead body and people who were like _Aaron’s_ _family_ surrounding him.

 

Spencer blamed nerves as he stood without moving in Bennington Sanitarium’s parking lot. It was 1:30pm and he was about to talk to his mom for the first time in two years. As his feet seemed to refuse to work, Spencer caught a few people staring at him.

“It’s just one day,” Spencer muttered to himself. “One. You already booked an early flight back to Quantico. You can do this.”

With those words strengthening his resolve, Spencer commanded his feet to lead him inside to the stench of _hospital_. He approached the desk and was directed towards the west wing. As Spencer passed the second desk, however, a voice stopped him.

“Dr Reid,” one of the nurses on duty stopped him. “Someone delivered this to the desk last night for you.”

“What?” Spencer frowned as he took the parcel from the lady, _Sandy_ , her name tag told him. He absentmindedly thanked her as he opened it. Inside was a black skeleton key and a note reading, “Call Gideon. He knows.”

But he just spoke to Jason that morning. If Jason ‘knew’ anything, why didn’t he say anything about the package earlier? Spencer wasn’t sure what was going on in Quantico but it appeared he’d need an even earlier flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (help this is literally my last full chapter)
> 
> also, apologies for the shorter chapter! next weeks should theoretically be longer!

**Author's Note:**

> It felt right to me that Reid would be harboring some resentment and therefore depression and low self-esteem that he couldn’t become an agent like he wanted to. Remember that in this AU, everything is exactly the same… except the team doesn't have Reid.
> 
> PS I have everything written...until Fisher King pt 2. So, expect weekly updates as I catch myself up! Hopefully by the time you reach where I currently am, I'll be finished!


End file.
